Secret Communication
by Shadowgate
Summary: For Dragonslayer and TastyPotato217
1. Chapter 1

Secret Communication

By Shadowgate

Stan and Kyle were relieved that the Skankhunt42 controversy was behind them. Of course only they knew along with Ike. However the relationships that died because of Skankhunt42 would be the issue of focus.

Bebe and Wendy were walking through their snowy mountain town on Saturday. When they passed by the school they saw Stan Marsh up on the roof.

Bebe asked "what is he doing?"

Wendy answered "I don't know but just ignore him."

They continued walking along and headed toward the newly opened Jack in the Box restaurant.

Stan observed them for a short time but then his cellphone rang. He looked at the caller ID and it said FATASS.

Stan answered the phone "hello Cartman."

"Hey Stan that little bastard Butters is seeing Nelle behind our backs."

Stan replied "lucky him, as for me I'm trying to get Wendy back."

Cartman snapped "I think I should expose him for fun."

Stan told Cartman to focus on Heidy Turner and forget about bullying Butters. After that Stan hung up the phone and climbed down a ladder and headed home.

The next day was just another school day.

Volleyball practice for the girls was very strenuous so when Wendy went home she immediately hit the shower.

After her hot shower she rushed through her homework and then had beef stew and a sweet roll for dinner with milk.

Mister Testaburger yelled out "Wendy you have a visitor."

When she came down the stairs she yelled "Goddamn it Stan why did you come visit?"

Stan answered "it was the biggest mistake of my life to have dumped you over a fantasy company. I hope you can see we're a great couple together."

Wendy replied "I dumped you after we got back together after the stupid fantasy company fiasco."

Stan nodded and said "let's meet up secretly behind the mountain closest to Sparks Pond where we can keep communicating. Nobody will suspect a thing."

Wendy's face turned angrier and she inhaled before saying "the purpose of the mass breakup over Skankhunt42 was to make a message clear to all the males for their bullying and misogynist ways."

Stan pointed out "these days girls bully other kids to. Also Skankhunt42 has discontinued posting for two whole days now. I think that troll is gone for sure."

Wendy exhaled before saying "I hope you don't plan to murder me and bury my body near the mountains."

Stan gave Wendy a smirk.

Wendy went on to tell Stan "sorry I'm exhausted so I'm not totally thinking straight. I'll meet you tomorrow night by the closest mountain. Now please leave I need to get to bed."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Communication

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

It was 7PM and Wendy was making her way to the nearest mountain just beyond Stark's Pond.

When she did there she saw a bright smiling boy whom she was furious with.

"Alright Stan what is there to fucking discuss?"

Stan answered "for one thing I'm sorry for the taking you for granted in the past. Another thing is I want is to let you know that it was a mistake to have ever dumped you for a business or any other stupid reason. We go great together as a pair. Let's keep seeing each other in even if it has to be in secret."

Wendy took a deep breath and fell into Stan's arms.

She was certainly tired after school and volleyball practice.

In the meantime Tweek and Craig were holding hands at McDonalds.

Tweek said to Craig "I sure hope the girls and boys get back together. It's too much pressure seeing them apart."

Craig told Tweek not to worry about it because it didn't affect him.

Then suddenly out of the corner of his eye Craig saw Kevin Stoley at the front counter. Rebecca 'Red' Bertha was chatting with him and they were both getting ready to buy food.

Craig whispered to Tweek "love is powerful and not every boy and girl may have broken up."

Tweek turned his head and saw Red and Kevin leaving him in shock and he watched both of them walk out the door.

Tweek said "well you're probably right Craig now why don't we go to my house? We can make out in my room."

Craig took a final sip of his milkshake and said "yes let's go to your house I just finished my milkshake your timing is perfect Tweek."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Communication

Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

When they got to Tweek's house Craig immediately said to him "let's not mention one word about seeing Kevin and Red together. There's not only secret communication going on between the boys and girls, some of which we don't know about."

Tweek stated clearly "I'm sure there's lots of secret romance going on that we don't know about. Oh to discuss it, too much pressure."

Craig put his hand on Tweek's shoulder and told him "calm down big man."

Tweek and Craig had a quick hug.

In the meantime Wendy and Stan changed their meeting place just to make sure they wouldn't be tracked if someone was catching on.

It was 7:30 PM and they were now having a meeting behind Walgreens.

Stan told Wendy "I can't tell you how grateful I am that we're still having these meetings."

Wendy chimed back "I can't lie Stan I still have feelings for you."

"I definitely have feelings for you Wendy. That's why I was insistent that we have these secret meetings. I hope you'll rebel against all the girls and take me back as your boyfriend."

Wendy told Stan "there's a part of me that feels like doing that. However I don't want to be that one girl in school who's hated by all the girls in her grade level."

Stan stated "let's keep up the secret communications. Doing that for me is quite awesome, especially when you're supposed to hate me and have no communication."

Wendy then suggested that since they were having a secret meeting why not having secret hugging and kissing?

Stan agreed and they started hugging and kissing passionately.

Esther called Nelly on her cell phone.

Nelly said "hello Esther."

Esther said "Nelly I've got some big news. We're not the only girls having secret communications with boys."

Nelly immediately stated "well I'm certain we're not and seriously if you've discovered something major you don't' have to tell me about it. I'd prefer you didn't tell me to be honest."

Esther asked "why not?"

Nelly answered "well first of all I don't want to be responsible for knowing something like that and not saying anything. I'd be accused of covering up by other girls. Plus the mere fact we're doing it means we shouldn't resent anyone else doing it or we'd be hypocrites."

Esther responded "good point and I guess for now we'll be doing this for a while. Plus I know we love our boys so if we have to do it this way forever so be it."

Nelly replied "now and forever."

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Secret Communication

Chapter 4

By Shadowgate

…

It was just another weekday evening. Wendy was up in her room and was delighted that she finished her homework.

All was peaceful until her cellphone rang.

She saw it was Stan Marsh.

"Holy shit I should have deleted his number" she said out loud.

She let it ring until the voice mail answered.

Her phone rang again and she answered it.

"What is it Stan?"

Stan told Wendy he was forever grateful to her because she flashed him.

Wendy said "well Stan you're the one and only boy I'd consider flashing. Now let's not have phone calls. I don't want the other girls to know I'm in contact with you."

Stan stated "as you wish my love."

Wendy snapped "damn it don't call me your lover girl."

Stan said "sorry I got carried away."

Wendy told Stan "I'm hanging up now, goodbye."

Wendy hung up.

Seeing him at school the next day made her feel very awkward. However she knew just as he knew not to speak to each other.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Secret Communication

Chapter 5

By Shadowgate

…

3PM the school bell rang.

Stan yelled out "hey volleyball team captain I'll see you at practice."

Wendy yelled back "the season is over" and then rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

Bebe snapped "why are you still even talking to him?"

Wendy snapped back "mind your own Goddamn business."

Bebe flipped off Wendy when she turned her back.

45 minutes later at Starks Pond Stan confronted Wendy.

"I hope we can get back together without any fear of repercussions. Rumor has it other boys and girls are seeing each other in private as we've been doing. Though like I said I hope we can go public" Stan said while trying to catch his breath from a long jog to catch up to Wendy.

Wendy had tears coming down her eyes. She knew she still had feelings for him. Just recently she flashed him. She asked herself over and over why would she flash him if she hated him.

She could no longer deny that she'd dumped him prematurely.

Wendy held out her hand and said "let's walk around Starks Pond like we did in third grade. How I miss the memories of that."

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Secret Communication

Chapter 6

By Shadowgate

After school Stan and Wendy agreed to meet with Counselor Mackey. They both entered the main office separately hoping nobody would catch on.

Counselor Mackey soon enters his office and sees them both looking uncomfortable.

He began "alright Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger you two are here because of relationship hostility."

"A secret relationship if you will" Wendy corrected.

Counselor Mackey affirmed he'd heard about the mass breakups.

Stan asked "why must we break up? You know damn well Wendy that I'm not Skankhunt42."

Wendy took a deep breath and soon tears were coming out her eyes.

Wendy asked out loud "why did I ever dump the boy of my dreams?"

Stan asked "why are you so hostile toward the boy of your dreams?"

Right after Stan asked that question he took Wendy's hand.

Wendy answered "oh Stan I just want you to listen to me more than you do. A relationship requires communication."

Stan got choked up and told Wendy he was sorry for being late to notice her hard work as volleyball team captain.

Wendy told him that was a start and she's glad she had his attention like she did back in third grade.

Stan said "I will cherish your attention more than ever before."

Wendy said "good" with an utmost serious look upon her face.

Counselor Mackey commented "this is heartwarming to see two young lovebirds in my office."

Stan turned to Counselor Mackey and said "the main reason we're here is because Wendy needs anger management."

Wendy groaned and said "Eric Cartman told me he was seeing a psychiatrist and gave me his name and address. I did my best to not blow up in front of him in front of everybody."

Counselor Mackey's face turned serious and he said "I seem to recall you kicked Eric Cartman's ass on the playground not too long ago."

Stan laughed but Wendy just exhaled in frustration.

Wendy responded "all the boys sided with me in the end. I even got an apology letter from Craig and Clyde for laughing at Cartman's offensive jokes about breast cancer."

Counselor Mackey just responded "um kay."

Stan responded "not that I can't take care of myself but I sure wouldn't want to be in combat against Wendy. I want to be your lover forever."

Wendy said "well for now we must keep our ongoing relationship secret. Dumping you has hurt me and that's no lie."

Stan pulled Wendy in for a hug.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

Secret Communication

Chapter 7

By Shadowgate

It was 11AM and the students were on a break. However some students were spying on others.

Wendy certainly got that feeling and rightfully so. When she turned around she saw Nelly and Red staring at her with their eyebrows up.

Wendy asked "is there a problem ladies?"

Red said "no" and ran off much to the displeasure of Nelly.

Nelly however wasn't scared of Wendy and she walked up to her.

Then she said to Wendy "you've been distant from us girls lately."

Wendy gave her a funny look and asked "what do you mean?"

Nelly answered "I'd better not catch you seeing Stan behind all our backs. We took a vow to dump all boyfriends."

Wendy yelled "just stay out of my way I'm not doing a damn thing to you."

Nelly said "I notice hostility and no denial to my suggestion of you seeing Stan behind the backs of all the girls."

Wendy snapped "I've nothing to deny and nothing more to say."

3:15 PM

Stan and Wendy are seen holding hands in front of the school.

Nelly approaches them and tells Wendy "now I know it's true."

Wendy punched Nelly in the face leaving her with a black eye and then yelled "it's not just me who's seeing her boyfriend still because let me tell you we got lonely."

Nelly ran away crying.

THE END


End file.
